Discrimination injustifée et injustifiable
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Est-ce qu'appartenir au genre féminin nous prive de toute capacité combattive et fait de nous de vulgaires otages potentiel ? Face à la menace machiste, nous nous devons de réagir pour défendre nos intérêts ! A toutes les femmes brimées, cette émission est pour VOUS !


**Disclaimer** : Pas de nouveauté de ce coté ci, Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. En revanche Aika et Akiya sont des personnages de mon fait et de celui d'une amie.

**Rating: ** K truc par ce que je ne pige rien à ses histoire et que j'ai juste lu 5+ XD

**Note de début:** Voici une série de One Shot plus court les uns que les autres issue d'un esprit diaboliquement mort de rire ( ça veut rien dire à par ce que ça veut dire xD )

* * *

><p>Aika : Bonjours à toutes, camarades shinigamies, et bienvenue dans notre émission <em><span>Mille et une shinigamies !<span>_ Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder un sujet très sensible : _« Est-ce qu'appartenir au genre féminin nous prive de toute capacité combattive et fait de nous de vulgaires otages potentiel ?_ ». Moi, Aika, ainsi que ma collègue Akiya, allons nous efforcer de répondre à cette question existentielle qui troublent bon nombre de nos effectifs. Akiya, que dirais-tu de nous parler un peu plus en profondeur de la source du problème ?

Akiya : Mais certainement Aika les hommes se croient tous en devoir de nous protéger, nous femmes. Cette discrimination dure depuis la nuit des temps et n'a toujours pas était traité correctement. Pendant un temps cette vision des choses nous a pas mal arrangé, nous débarrassant du sale boulot, mais aujourd'hui, ce machisme commence à nous taper sérieusement sur le système n'est-ce pas chères auditrices ?

Aika : Et en effet, nous pouvons affirmer, preuves à l'appuies, que la femme est discriminé, même au sein d'une organisation noble tel que le Gotei 13 ! Treize capitaines pour un effectif féminin de deux, soit 15% seulement de femmes !

Akiya : Et pourtant, du côté des lieutenants, nous obtenons un total de six femmes, toutes esclaves de leur capitaines dans le rôle de la docile assistante ! (Nous remercions d'ailleurs discrètement l'association des femmes shinigamies pour leur aide à la diffusion de ce programme ainsi que leur coopération lors de la collecte des données).

Aika : Pour confirmer cette impression d'asservissement de la population féminine, citons le cas de Kuchiki Rukia qui, et c'est toute a son honneur, a sacrifié ses pouvoirs (pour un temps du moins) et sa vie pour sauver un humain d'un Hollow, renversant enfin cette habitude de l'homme sauvant la femme. Première shinigamie à tenter d'imposer un tant soit peu son autorité et qui fut sur le champ condamné à mort !

Akiya : Alors qu'il parait logique que la femme reste derrière, Kuchiki Rukia nous a fait honneur en étant bien plus utile de Kurosaki Ichigo malgré la perte totale de ses pouvoirs et ce alors qu'il avait lui-même des pouvoirs de shinigami !

Aika : Dans le même cas, Nanao Ise, vice-présidente de l'association, et doublement voir triplement plus efficace que son capitaine qui est, disons le franchement, un vrai boulet pour sa division !

Akiya : Tiens d'ailleurs parlons-en du cas Shunsui Kyoraku ! Exemple typique du machisme doublé du pervers et de l'alcoolique c'est à se demander pourquoi il a été nommé capitaine !

Aika : Très certainement a-t-il dû être sobre pour le jour de l'examen, exploit encore jamais réitéré à mémoire de capitaine, et pourtant il s'en est passé des années depuis sa promotion !

Akiya : Les chiffres parlent d'eux même, 89% des femmes promu de l'académie à sa division demandent à être muté sous les trois premiers mois en service !

Aika : Dans le même genre, de nombreuses plaintes sont à formuler contre Urahara Kisuke, preuve vivante de la décadence masculine : de noble capitaine à marchand escroc. Sans parler de ses prix scandaleux, l'homme dit « au bobe » serrait la cause de la chute de Yoruichi Shihoin-sama, l'une des femmes les plus respecté de la soul society, mystérieusement _banni_ il y a quelques années de cela. Cherchez l'erreur !

Akiya : Et Kurotsuchi Nemu, qui a été façonné par Kurotsuchi Mayuri, et qui a, bien, sur, une poitrine volumineuse, et un uniforme raccourcis !

Aika : Et remarquez-vous que la seule division à la tête de deux femmes est la quatrième division ? Celle qui est également chargé de tout l'entretien ménagé du gotei 13 ?

Akiya : Les exemples sont nombreux mais nous ne répondons pas pour autant à la question du jour. C'est dans cette optique que nous avons organisé il y a quelque temps et dans la discrétion la plus total, une série de 100 combats opposant nos shinigamies aux membres masculins de la 11 ème division.

Aika : 79% des combats ont été remporté par nos camarades féminines. Associé au taux de réussite des missions, toute division confondu, qui sont de 17% plus élevé coté femmes, nous répondons catégoriquement que les femmes ont été, sont, et seront toujours les meilleures combattants sur qui pourra compter la Soul Society !

Akiya : Nous allons désormais rendre l'antenne ! Bonne chances a toutes !

Aika : A vous les studios !

* * *

><p><strong>La semaine suivante :<strong>

Shunsui Kyoraku : Je suis navré de vous annoncer que l'émission ne pourra être présentée pendant quelques temps, Aika et Akiya ayant eu un … malencontreux accident de travail.

Aika : Mais non c'est pas… arg !

Kisuke Urahara : On rend l'antenne, à vous les studios !

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Des commentaires? Des citiques? Des lecteurstrices ? Une chèvre ? _

_Merci de votre lecture, avec l'espoir de vous avoir fait pleurer de rire._


End file.
